The Red Medal, the Detective, and Betrayal
is the ninteenth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Kazari creates an "evolved" Greeed using the desires of a convict to get back at a traitorous hoodlum and Shiro in order to pursue Ankh. Plot Coming to after oversleeping, Eiji finds Shintaro working at the Cous Coussier before Satonaka arrives to tell Eiji that Kougami wants to see him. In his office, Kougami gives Eiji Ankh's Condor Medal he got Europe, admitting he has many trump cards but insists that Kamen Rider OOO needs to become stronger to keep up with the remaining Greeed as they are increasing their powers as well. Afraid that Ankh will absorb the Medal and abandon Shingo's dying body, Eiji returns the Core Medal to Kougami before heading back to the restaurant. Meanwhile, Kazari has finished creating a new Yummy in fugitive Toichi Yamagane, turning him into a revenge-driven berserker as part of plan to regain his Core Medals. Kazari is then dropped off and given a cellphone by Maki, since the scientist's lab is no longer safe for them to meet due to Akira taking up residence there. By then, Eiji arrives at the dutch-themed Cous Coussier only to run into a strange man named Yasuji "Yasu" Okumura who is looking for Shingo. However, after he leaves, Yasu is confronted by Yamagane, who intends to make him pay for putting him in jail. Eiji arrives and becomes Kamen Rider OOO to hold off the possessed human. Yamagane manages to escape, after he declares to take revenge on Yasu and Ankh. After Eiji negates the transformation, Yasu recognizes Ankh as Shingo. It is revealed that three years ago, Yasu betrayed Yamagane and was about to be killed when Shingo arrived and saved him. Thus Yamagane blames the two for being sent to prison. Using Yasu as bait to uncover Kazari's scheme. Keeping Hina with them in case the criminal goes after her, Ankh succeeds in getting Yamagane to appear as the White Yummy emerges from him. Though Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO Takakiriba to fight the Yummy, the monster assumes his complete form as the Lion-Kurage Yummy whose hybrid appearance worries Ankh. Kamen Rider OOO is unable to fight the Lion-Kurage Yummy as he has his jellyfish familiars deal with the Kamen Rider while he goes after Hina and Yasu. Using the Tako Candroids to intervene, Kamen Rider OOO becomes Takakirietar to catch up to the Lion-Kurage Yummy before becoming Lakirietar to burn the monster, but the Yummy is immune to his attack due to his blended natures. By then, Akira arrives and becomes Kamen Rider Birth to take the Yummy out before Kazari suddenly appears and knocks him away. Revealing that he absorbed Mezool's Core Medals before creating the Lion-Kurage Yummy, Kazari sends Kamen Rider Birth flying off the building while the Lion-Kurage Yummy defeats Kamen Rider OOO. When Ankh takes out the Medal Holder to help Eiji, Yasu snatches it from his hands and gives it to Kazari. Reabsorbing the Cheetah and Lion Medals, Kazari is now one Medal closer to regaining his true form as he proceeds to get the Tora Medal from the O Medal Holder to achieve his complete form. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Heads - Taka, Lion **Arms - Tora, Kamakiri **Legs - Batta, Cheetah *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Takakiriba, Takakirietar, Lakirietar Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 48, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***One Taka Medal (-One Taka Medal) **Green ***(-One Kuwagata Medal) ***(-One Kamakiri Medal) ***(-One Batta Medal) **Yellow ***(-One Lion Medal) ***(-One Tora Medal) ***(-One Cheetah Medal) **Grey ***(-One Gorilla Medal) **Blue ***(-One Unagi Medal) *Final time for OOO using the Kamakiri Arms. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: The Kendo Girl, Oden, and the Splitting Yummy, Destruction, Motives, and the Eel Whip, The Red Medal, the Detective, and Betrayal and The Decoy, Quantification, and the Flaming Combo. 81F0NxoqzdL. SL1433 .jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 5, DVD cover 81kEOBDJ-1L. SL1172 .jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢赤いメダルと刑事と裏切り｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢赤いメダルと刑事と裏切り｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes